


【带卡】一个初遇

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影-性转pa [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *双性转，自从知道百合能生之后我的心就蠢蠢欲动了*御美都（obito）X案山子（kakashi），背景板柱斑
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影-性转pa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835161
Kudos: 5





	【带卡】一个初遇

————————————

说到校园恋爱，英雄救美似乎是定番？

不知怎么的，这句话突然出现在了内轮御美都的脑海中，不，这或许是因为她对一位美少女一见钟情了吧？

而恰好这位美少女正处于危险之中。

所以会想到这句话也是挺正常的对吧？

——别问她是怎么看出那个戴着口罩根本看不到脸的女孩是美少女的，白色有点偏蓝的长发、漆黑如墨的双眼、白皙细腻的肌肤、清冷的神态、如松柏般挺拔的身姿，以及高挑纤细的身材，不论从哪里看来那都是个美少女嘛！

虽然美少女身上穿的制服她没有见过，由此可以判断她不是木叶町的，但是御美都不介意跟她认识一下。

御美都想和这个美少女做朋友！

那么从英雄救美开始，或许就是个非常不错的选择！

更何况在她内轮御美都管理的地盘上，居然有垃圾公然违反风纪，当街调戏美少女！

这是将木叶最大黑道集团——内轮组的面子扔在地上还踩了又踩啊！！！

这是她作为黑道公主所绝不能容忍的、必须要介入的重大事件！

更何况，如果她不介入，这件事十成十会让她那个上天入地无所不能的老妈知道，然后她内轮御美都怕是要血洒木叶町，从此终结她16岁的短暂人生了。

——不，也不对，有另一个妈在，她死不了，但是毒打一顿还是少不了的……

啊苍天在上，为什么我有一个暴躁的老妈，还是个黑道大姐头。

思绪越跑越远的御美都暂停了思考，然后清空了乱七八糟的想法。好在她的一系列想法虽然很多，但是她思考速度非常快，换到现实中也不过是只过了数秒而已。

于是在旁观者看来，内轮御美都只是在看见有人调戏美少女之后，愣了下就要冲上前去的情况。

可惜的是，御美都冲刺冲到一半就硬生生地停下了，她中途迅速刹住脚，然后一个晃身，漂亮地站稳了。

内轮御美都愣在了原地，对着眼前的情况目瞪口呆。

眼前呈现出的也不是什么很糟糕的状况，只是被调戏的美少女并不需要她的英雄救美而已。

在御美都看来的人间垃圾刚伸出油腻腻的爪子，还没摸到一把美少女白皙的下巴或者扯下她的口罩，就被美少女一个侧头躲过，紧接着没等垃圾生气起来，美少女又一个旋身，送了垃圾一个高速回旋踢。

“啪唧——”

“呃、”

垃圾被踢飞，撞到了墙上，然后发出了一声仿佛被掐断了声带的悲鸣。

御美都条件反射地判断了一下，确认了垃圾的两根肋骨是断定了，可惜美少女穿的是平底凉鞋，不然估计这个垃圾会更惨一点。

下手真狠啊，不过她喜欢。

话说美少女旋身时的裙子翻飞中，她看到的是安全裤欸。

御美都的脑海中突然闪过这两个想法。

但这是毫不意外的事情，毕竟她自己也穿了安全裤。

垃圾的同伙们大呼小叫，喊着“大哥”地冲过去扶起了垃圾，垃圾一手捂着后背一手捂着肋骨尖锐地痛叫着，这回的声音就像是漏了气的风箱似的“嗬、嗬”作响，也不知道到底是哪里更痛一点。

然后他强撑着气势，断断续续地放狠话说要收拾美少女。

而美少女，她只是用看垃圾的眼神看着他们，然后慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，从闪烁着微光的头发丝到修剪得圆润整齐的脚趾甲都充满了看不起人的嘲讽。

于是被美少女施加了嘲讽buff的垃圾们瞬间狂化，似乎不仅是嘲讽buff，狂化buff也上了好几层一样，他们扔下了起不了身的垃圾，又引起了那个垃圾拔高了声音的惨叫。

那些垃圾们朝着美少女一拥而上。

由于美少女之前一脚踢断了垃圾肋骨的狠劲，御美都一点都不担心接下来会发生的事情。

只是看着她高冷又不屑的眼神，御美都突然想到了一件事：

说不定她和我是同类！

但不管是不是同类，这个美少女我一定要和她交上朋友！

御美都双手插兜看着那边的场景，勾起唇角，小小地笑了起来。

美少女战力实在是彪悍，以一打十毫不夸张，而且还游刃有余。

御美都看见她用手抓了抓自己的白长发，然后一手抓着后颈捏了下，另一只手抓着制服包不让它滑落肩头，接下来只用了她那双又白又直的大长腿，几个闪身躲避间就以漂亮的踢技，极其迅速把一群垃圾全部收拾完了。

美少女看起来纤细又瘦弱，乍一看估计会被认为是个柔弱高冷需要好好保护的美少女，也就她那目测和御美都相仿、绝对超过了一米七，傲视群雄的身高会让人有点自尊受到伤害罢了。

俗话说人不可貌相，虽然美少女与最初印象差别可能有点大，但是她收拾垃圾所施加的力度可不小，别的不好说，起码挨过她一个踢腿的人少说都至少有一个地方是骨折的。

美少女长发飘飘，人美话不多，不如说从御美都撞到现场开始根本就没听见她有说过话。

而且她下腿狠辣足以让人退避三舍，在这种攻击下，对方施加了什么buff都没有任何用处，于是没一会所有人就都倒地不起，独留美少女一人在一群躺尸哀嚎的垃圾中鹤立鸡群，干干净净汗都没流一滴，身上闪烁着无人能挡的王者光辉。

这份凛然的姿态，实在是过于漂亮了。

内轮御美都完全看呆了，她对美少女的箭头已经由一见钟情到达了一见倾心的地步。

美少女甩了下她的白长发，长呼出一口气，然后踢了下脚下的垃圾之一，确认对方已经彻底再起不能了，她才扭头看向了御美都。

呜哇，美少女在看我耶，我应该做些什么好呢？

唔……虽然我没有成功英雄救美，但是我可以上前补上几刀，锦上添花也不错。

御美都默默地想。

于是御美都走上前去，在美少女的身边停下，看了看她脚下的垃圾，嫌弃地伸腿踹了一脚让他骨碌碌地远离美少女，然后再看向最初就倒下的大概是头目的垃圾，接着她扯出了一个狂气的笑容，语气阴森森的。

“在木叶里公然违反风纪，说吧，你们有什么遗言。”

垃圾头目不忿地抬起头想看看是谁这么嚣张竟然让他留下遗言，然而看清是谁后他就瞪大了眼睛一脸惊恐，明显认出了御美都，于是垃圾头目迅速调整了表情，涕泪横流、无比熟练地求饶：“大、大小姐……饶、饶命啊——！！！”

倒在地上一直喊痛的垃圾们一听到这个称呼就迅速地滚远了，他们忍着痛滚到了那个头目的身边，缩在一起瑟瑟发抖，像是抱团取暖的小动物——不，说是小动物都是抬举他们了，不如说是聚在一起的蝼蚁。

“大小姐、我们再也不敢了呜呜呜——饶了我们吧……”这些人就像是死了爹妈似的嚎哭着，脸上的情况也跟打翻了的颜料盘一样惨不忍睹。

“哦，那我就大发慈悲饶你们一命，你们自己去本部领罚吧，记得说清楚你们都做了些什么。”

御美都嫌恶地皱了下好看的眉，语气既冷酷又无情，然后她顿了下，扯出一个灿烂又健气的笑容，像是一只小恶魔一样，满是恶意地补充道：

“别想逃过去哦～？你们知道后果的～”

“是——！”

垃圾们颤颤巍巍、屁滚尿流地应了，他们忍着痛爬起来相互扶持着、踉踉跄跄地跑远了，这逃跑的速度是要多快有多快，那架势活像是身后有来自地狱的三头犬追赶着他们。

“垃圾们。”

御美都看着他们跑远，嗤笑了一声，然后她转头看向了美少女，气势弱了下来，有点踌躇。

美少女从刚才开始就一直在侧头看着她，见御美都看过来，她眨了眨眼，黑亮的眼中带着点好奇，但是仍旧没有说话。

御美都站在原地捏了捏手指，不知道怎么搭话比较好，她的眼睛骨碌碌地四处乱瞄仿佛无处安放，瞄到美少女身上的制服之后她下意识说了一句刚开始的想法之一：

“没见过的制服呢。”

“嗯，我今天刚搬到这边来。”美少女又眨了眨眼，开口回答说。

然后就是一阵尴尬的沉默。

没过两分钟，御美都就觉得不能这样下去了，于是她清了清嗓子，决定单刀直入。

“咳，唔、你好！我叫内轮御美都，很高兴认识你！”

御美都的眼睛闪亮亮地看向美少女，她伸出了一只手，想握手的期待明晃晃地呈现在美少女的眼前。

美少女顿了顿，还是伸手和她交握了。

“你好，我是旗木案山子。”

美少女的声音清清冷冷的，真好听，而且美少女是叫案山子啊……名字也很好听。

御美都晕晕乎乎地想，然后她下一秒就回过神来，非常自来熟地直呼美少女的名字，乘胜追击。

“案、案山子桑，加个line或者邮箱地址呗？”

“电话号码也要一起吗？”美少女像是知道她有什么打算，好心地加了一句，而且似乎是笑了下。

“请务必！”御美都的眼睛更亮了，她另一只手也伸过去，用双手紧紧握住了美少女的手。

暴躁老妈和慈祥老母亲两位亲妈在上！你们唯一的女儿我交到一个美少女做朋友了！

和美少女案山子交换了所有联系方式的内轮御美都咧开嘴笑起来，这个笑容就像是她家里那个慈祥的老母亲一样，傻乎乎的，幸福得都要冒泡泡了。

——这要是在家里，怕是要收获一个来自暴躁老妈的爱の爆栗。

之后在御美都的积极骚扰下，她们很快就熟悉起来。

并且在知道美少女过段时间就要转到她们学校还和她一个年级后，御美都就想办法把原本应该是隔壁班的美少女调到了自己的班级，还得寸进尺的变成了同桌。

上述所言的，便是她们的初遇。

而以后要说的则是她们成为挚友之后的日常故事了。


End file.
